I'm Feeling 22
by RivergronLover
Summary: Quinntana one-shot. Quinn surprises Santana in her New York City apartment and they share a night of alcohol and confessions. Slightly AU.


**Surprise! It's past midnight for me and this week it's my lovely beta, Francesca's (Pensieri), birthday so this is her birthday surprise. It will be a week of one shots. I'll try to have at least one each day, but no promises. I have some ideas (a total of about 6 one shots), but if you have any prompts, then send them my way and I'll do my best to fulfill them :)**

**This first one is very clearly inspired by Taylor Swift's '22', as both my beta and myself love her! And the other one shots are either inspired by things that remind me of her, or that randomly popped into my head :)**

**They will differ in theme and length, but hopefully you will like them. This one is slightly AU, as the Valentine's Day hook up never happened, and Santana does not live with Rachel and Kurt. **

**Enjoy! Also remember that these one shots are completely unbetaed, because I didn't want her to read them before I uploaded them :)**

**xo, Ned/Emily**

* * *

_It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters_

_And make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh Yeaaaah _

_We're happy, free, confused and lonely at the same time  
It's miserable and magical oh yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh uh _

The doorbell went of loud and clear inside Santana's apartment and when she opened the door she found a smirking Quinn Fabray standing in the doorway.

"Hola babe."

Santana smirked slightly.

"Hello Q, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to celebrate with you obviously."

Quinn walked into the apartment and put her bags on the kitchen counter. Santana looked over at her, with the door still open, and she mimicked Quinn.

"Hello Santana, may I please enter your apartment? Why of course you may, come on in."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she started taking things out of her bags.

"Come here, dork."

Santana closed her front door and obediently walked over to her friend.

"I know how much you love my glasses, so I brought a pair for you too."

Quinn was near sighted and whenever she was too lazy to wear contacts she'd wear her glasses. She put them on and handed a pair of glasses to Santana. They were black and very similar to Quinn's, but Santana eyed them skeptically.

"Don't worry, there's no strength in them, you won't get dizzy."

Santana shrugged and put them on while Quinn put on a fedora on Santana's head and one on her own.

"Why are you dressed as a hipster?"

Santana eyed Quinn's outfit and found that it was far from her usual summer dress style.

"Because you live in New York, a city that is stuffed with hipsters. I don't want to be one, but for our night in, we're going to pretend. So go put this on."

She handed Santana some clothes and sent her into her bedroom.

When Santana stepped out Quinn nodded approvingly.

"Awesome, let's have a shot."

She lined up the shot glasses and filled them up with tequila that she had brought along.

Both girls were laughing hard, but eventually they managed to catch their breath, if only slightly. They were both quite buzzed, almost closer to being wasted, but still enjoying each other's company.

"Oh god, while I don't remember much from my night with Puck, I will never forget that ridiculous hip swirl he did."

Quinn rolled her hips to show what she was talking about and Santana instantly burst out laughing again. She was laughing so hard that tears were rolling down her cheeks, but she didn't care, she couldn't remember the last time she'd had this much fun.

"He seemed so confident about that move that I didn't have the heart to tell him how bad it was."

Quinn laughed and nodded.

"At least he tries though, Finn is just sloppy!"

Santana grimaced and took a large sip of her Screwdriver.

"Way too much tongue and saliva on that one. I can't believe we both willingly kissed him several times."

Quinn nodded hard in agreement.

"He needs a lesson in kissing. He's definitely not getting it from me though."

"Me neither!"

They clinked their glasses together and downed the rest of their drinks.

"Can you believe that we've both sort of dated Puck, Sam and Finn?"

"Dated and dated, sweetie, you fucked Puck, I did both. We both dated Sam, but neither slept with him, and you dated Finn while I fucked him."

Quinn giggled.

"True, I can't believe neither of us did Sam! I mean, he was kind of cute."

Santana shrugged.

"There is something about those damn lips that creeps me out too much. I only dated him because I knew it would piss you off."

Quinn clinked her glass against Santana's again, after having filled them up.

"Mission accomplished, dear."

"Oh come with me, I have to show you something!"

Santana took Quinn's hand and dragged her up to the roof of her building. She had brought two blankets and she put them down so they could lie on them.

"Let's look at the stars."

Quinn nodded and lay down next to Santana.

"It's so bright and beautiful."

They were both completely wasted by now and would probably not remember this in the morning, but for now they enjoyed it.

"Hey San?"

"Yeah Quinn?"

"I'm hungry."

"What time is it?"

Quinn took out her phone and squinted at the bright screen.

"Midnight."

"I don't have any food, I forgot to go shopping."

"Nothing at all?"

"Well I have some cocoa puffs and milk."

"I want that then."

"Okay."

Neither of them made a move to get up, so they just continued watching the stars for a few more minutes before Quinn's stomach growled and she stood up.

"I demand to be fed."

"Demanding!"

Santana got up too and they gathered the blankets and walked down to Santana's apartment again.

"Nom nom, this is so good!"

"Did you just say 'nom nom'?"

"Yes I did. More please."

Quinn pushed her bowl towards Santana who poured even more cocoa puffs and milk into it. Her vision was slightly blurred and her accuracy was off so a lot of it ended up on the kitchen counter, but neither of them cared too much about it now.

"Cocoa puffs are highly underrated! They're so tasty and nutritious."

Quinn was studying a spoonful of them before she shoved it into her mouth and Santana nodded sincerely.

"That is so true. I'm not gonna eat anything else now."

Quinn was currently on her third bowl of cereal while Santana looked slightly out of it.

"Hey Quinnie?"

"Yeah?"

Her mouth was full of food, but Santana honestly didn't care.

"I think I'm in love."

"Ooo, Sannie's in love! With who?"

"There was this really hot girl down at Starbucks yesterday. Like super duper hot. I want to marry her."

"Have you seen her before?"

"No. And she spoke some weird language so I don't think she's from around here."

"Maybe we should hang up posters? And you can follow her around the world?"

"I should do that. She was holding hands with a guy though."

"Maybe he was her brother."

"He probably was."

Quinn stuck a spoonful of cereal into Santana's mouth and it made a loud crunching sound as she chewed.

"New York is just so big, I feel like a lost little girl! There's like 8 million people in this city, and I still feel lonely."

"I know what you mean, when I moved to New Haven it was heaven, because I was finally free, but now I'm just confused."

"I'm confused too, but happy."

"I think it might be the alcohol."

"Maybe we should call it New Heaven?"

"Whoa, I've never thought about before. That's so cool."

"My smart is really brain."

"It sure is. I have a big exam when I get back to New Haven, and a final report due soon, before I graduate. I shouldn't be in New York with you."

Santana poked Quinn's side.

"And there she is, I knew preppy Quinn wasn't hiding too far away. Just enjoy the weekend Q, you'll have that report done in no time."

"You're right! Screw deadlines."

Santana smirked.

"I know you're probably more than a little sexually frustrated, but you don't need to screw everything you come across."

Quinn gently slapped Santana's arms and rolled her eyes.

"Fuck you."

_I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22 _

"Happy 22nd birthday, Santana."

"Thank you for celebrating it with me, everything is better when it's with you."

Quinn put her head on Santana's shoulder and Santana wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"I'd fly to the moon for you, you know that. I didn't want you to be all alone on your birthday."

"My parents didn't call."

Quinn could hear the sadness in her voice and she hugged her even tighter. Santana rarely opened up, so this was a special moment.

"I'm sorry babe. I'm sure they will call you tomorrow though."

"I doubt it. They're too busy now that I'm out of the house."

"You can always call me whenever you feel alone San, I know that we're best friends, but sometimes I feel like I don't really know you, because you don't let anyone in."

Santana kissed the top of her head before she stood up and dragged Quinn up too.

"Come on, let's dance."

They started dancing around the apartment, acting all silly.

"In all of my 22 years of living, this is definitely the best birthday I've ever had!"

Quinn smiled widely.

"Anything for you."

_It seems like one of those nights  
This place is too crowded, too many cool kids  
It seems like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming instead of sleeping Yeaaaah  
We're happy, free, confused and lonely in the best way  
It's miserable and magical oh yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time uh uh _

"I know it's really late, but we can go to a bar if you want to?"

"No thank you. All the bars around here are crowded with spoiled brats with fake I.D.'s and a pocket full of cash. I'm definitely not up for that tonight."

"Hate those places. I say we ditch the pricey alcoholic beverages at the bars and we continue drinking the vodka and tequila I brought!"

Santana threw her fist in the air.

"Preach sister!"

Quinn sat up from her position of lying on the floor and poured tequila into the shot glasses that were perched on the coffee table. Santana sat up too and they both put some salt on their hand before they downed the shot.

"Fuck, that's strong."

"Yeah, but I say we don't stop until we pass out!"

Santana agreed by filling up their glasses once more.

"So, blondie, you graduate soon, what is your next dream to pursue?"

"I want a MFA, but I think I want to travel first."

"That sounds like fun, get to see the world before you go back to school."

Quinn nodded and looked at Santana.

"What about you San?"

Santana shrugged.

"Who knows? I've still got a year left of my bachelors degree, so I'll have to see."

"What about your dream of becoming an artist?"

"I don't think so. I'll see, I'll probably just start straight on my MFA."

Quinn shifted slightly and crossed her legs.

"Lay down and close your eyes."

She could instantly tell that Santana was about to object so she rolled her eyes.

"Just listen to me Santana."

Santana let out a sigh and lay down, closing her eyes.

"We are going to dream now! Okay, this is your dream, where are you?"

"On the moon."

Quinn, also with her eyes closed, nodded.

"Moon. What are you doing?"

"I'm dancing with the man on the moon."

"Your dreams are so cool, I want to do that too."

"Well you can't, because this is my dream."

"Bitch. What are you doing next?"

"Drinking vodka. So give me more vodka."

Quinn stood up and slowly walked to the kitchen, her vision was quite blurred and she was feeling quite dizzy so she didn't want to rush it.

"Come here if you want vodka, dream session is over!"

Do you ever miss Brittany?"

"At first I did, I was completely miserable, especially because I felt so alone in this city. But then I fell even more in love with this crazy place and now it's just magical. So I don't really have that much time to miss her, I guess we just grew apart."

They were lying next to each other on the floor and Quinn laced her fingers through Santana's.

"We'll never grow apart, right?"

Santana turned her head to the side so she was looking into Quinn's eyes.

"Never."

_I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22  
I don't know about you, 22, 22 _

"You're 22 now, so we're gonna have 22 shots."

Quinn rushed around the apartment collecting everything you could possibly drink from while Santana giggled. They weren't exactly sober to begin with and there was no way they were going to be able to down 22 shots each.

"We're gonna be so hung over tomorrow."

Quinn was carefully pouring liquid into the glasses, paying attention so she wouldn't spill too much.

"22 vodka shots, here we go. Yours are on that side, these are mine. Let's go."

Santana lined up on the other side of the counter and they looked into each other's eyes.

"First one to back down loses. But no matter what, we will support each other if one of us gets sick or something like that."

Santana slurred and Quinn nodded.

"You have no idea how many shots I can take, Lopez."

"Oh please, you're a preppy girl that goes to Yale. You're going down, Fabray."

"Bring. It. On. On three."

They both took a deep breath and started counting down.

"Three, two, one."

They both started downing shots. In the beginning it took a while and they'd make funny faces in between, but the further down the line they got the easier it also got.

Santana was at shot number 10 and Quinn at number 8 when they both took a break.

"Are you giving up Fabray?"

Santana was slurring even more and she was definitely way past drunk.

"No way."

She lifted glass number eight and downed it while Santana watched. Santana had to admit that Quinn looked damn good, even when extremely drunk. Her make up was still immaculate and besides the flush in her cheeks and her glossy eyes, Santana would never have known that Quinn was drunk. As long as she stood still and didn't talk, of course. Santana couldn't stop staring at her best friend as she downed yet another shot. She had definitely gotten better at drinking, in high school she would have gotten drunk after just a few shots.

"I'm impressed, Quinniepuff, but you're not gonna beat me."

Quinn looked up at Santana and smiled.

"Let's dance Santana Lopez."

She made her way, rather slowly, to the sound system and cranked it up loudly and started doing something that did not resemble dancing what so ever. But Santana was too drunk to notice or care so she went along with it, happily copying her friend.

"Like Avril Lavigne would have said, here's to never growing up!"

_It feels like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights  
You look like bad news  
I gotta have you, I gotta have you _

It was the middle of the night and after much dancing they had finished all of their shots. They had been lying on the floor for ages, just enjoying each other's silent company.

"Quinn?"

Despite her drunkenness she still manages to sound very serious and if Quinn had been sober it probably would have worried her.

"Yes Sannie?"

"Why did you really come here?"

"I told you, I wanted to celebrate your birthday with you."

Santana let out a sigh.

"Be honest with me."

There was a long stretch of silence.

"I'm too drunk for this."

Santana turned over on her side and looked at her best friend.

"Tell me."

Quinn closed her eyes.

"I have feelings for you, okay? Strong, weird, not platonic feelings. Every time I see you I want to throw you onto the closest surface and have my way with you."

It wasn't exactly the most romantic confession ever.

"Are you fucking with me right now?"

"No, but you have no idea how badly I wish I was actually fucking you."

"I thought you looked like bad news when you showed up at my door. I like it."

Santana moved and straddled Quinn's hips, causing Quinn to open her eyes again.

"What are you doing now?"

"Something I've wanted to do for a very long time."

Santana put her hands on each side of Quinn's head and leaned down, gently connecting their lips. The kiss quickly grew deeper until Quinn pushed away.

"San… I gotta have you."

Santana's eyes instantly darkened and she roughly attached her lips to Quinn's throat. A growl escaped the blonde's lips and it only fueled Santana on. She wanted this so badly. She needed this.

"Bedroom, now."

Santana got off of Quinn and helped her friend up, before they both rushed towards Santana's bedroom. As soon as they entered Santana pushed Quinn against the door and started unzipping her jeans.

When she had managed to undress Quinn, leaving her in only her black, lacy underwear, Quinn moved to take off her glasses, but Santana stopped her.

"Don't. Leave the glasses on."

Quinn smirked and moved closer to Santana, gently sucking on her neck. Even though she was being gentle she had hit the perfect spot and Santana groaned loudly in pleasure.

"This feels like one of those nights where we won't be sleeping."

Quinn pulled away and looked at Santana through hooded eyes.

"Fuck yes."

_I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22  
Dancing like 22, yeah, 22, yeah yeah  
_

While Santana was used to one night stands and casual hook ups, Quinn was not. Even though she knew Santana better than anyone else, this was still unusual for her. The only reason she wasn't fighting her feels for once was the ridiculous amount of alcohol she had in her system. But she still knew that there was no way she'd regret this in the morning. She had been hiding her feelings for her best friend for so long that it felt as though the world had been lifted off her shoulders when Santana finally found out. She wanted this so badly. She was actually glad that the alcohol was blocking her inhibitions; this probably would have never happened if it weren't for the alcohol.

"Santana."

They were both breathing heavily and Santana broke away slightly so she could look at Quinn.

"Yeah?"

"I gotta have you."

Santana was used to alcohol and she had a much higher tolerance level than most people, but tonight they had had way more than even she was used to. As soon as her lips had met Quinn's, however, she had felt as if all of the alcohol had evaporated from her body. She knew that she was still completely wasted, but she didn't feel like it. She felt happy and as if her body was on fire. She wanted this so badly. She wanted to show Quinn just how talented she was; she wanted to feel Quinn fall apart under her. She needed to taste Quinn. Mark her as her own. But for some reason her conscience had to kick in now. She couldn't shake off the feeling that she was taking advantage of her best friends drunken state. Gathering all of her willpower she pushed Quinn away slighty, and kept her hands locked on Quinn's shoulder, making sure that Quinn didn't close the distance again.

"Quinn, we have to stop."

Quinn instantly frowned and looked very confused.

"Why? Don't you want me?"

Santana groaned.

"Oh god, you have no idea how badly I want this and you, but it isn't right. You're my best friend and you're ridiculously drunk right now. I don't want us to do something you'll regret later."

Quinn's frown disappeared and she was able to get out of Santana's grip to hug her.

"San, I've never been with a girl before. And the only girl I've ever wanted to be with is you. Somehow everything feels alright when you're next to me. Do you understand that? I want this just as much as you do and the only way I'm going to regret this is if I don't go for it."

Santana hugged Quinn tighter and she absolutely loved the way her skin felt against Quinn's silky smooth, milky white skin.

Quinn let go of Santana slightly and hazel eyes met chocolate brown ones. A spark ignited between them and their lips came crashing together. After a heated make out session Quinn could feel that Santana was still nervous so she laid down on the bed and looked at her best friend.

"Everything will be alright, Santana."

Santana knew Quinn well enough to know that even though she was far from sober, she still meant what she said.

_It feels like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights  
You look like bad news  
I gotta have you, I gotta have you_

Santana wanted this, Quinn wanted this, there was no way they could let this opportunity go to waste. She took a step back from Quinn and began ripping her own clothes off while Quinn stared at her.

"Ditch the clothes, Fabray."

As soon as Quinn's brain registered the fact that Santana had spoken to her she began ripping off her clothes as quickly as she could. As soon as they were both completely naked they stood straight, well as straight as they could in their drunken state, and simply gazed at the other's body.

"Fuck you're beautiful."

"Sannie… I need you."

Santana took a quick step forwards and locked her lips with Quinn's. Quinn's hands snaked around Santana's neck while Santana's went around Quinn's waist. The kiss started out hungrily and sloppy, but eventually they both got more into it and the speed slowed down as the passion rose. Santana moved them to the bed, careful not to break the kiss, and she slowly pushed Quinn down. When they both needed air Santana pushed away from Quinn and Quinn moved further up on the bed. Santana crawled up on the bed and hovered over her. They were both looking at each other through hooded eyes and they could both tell how much the other wanted this as well.

"I hope you know that you won't be getting any sleep tonight, Fabray."

Quinn pulled Santana down and kissed her hard before pulling down.

"You always looked like bad news, Lopez."

Santana grinned and kissed Quinn softly.

"Happy 22nd birthday to me."


End file.
